


bloodlust

by bluemccns



Category: Original Work
Genre: And like, Other, a big humanoid wolf thing, for writing sample purposes, theres some blood up in here, wo w another aesthetic drabble who would have guessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemccns/pseuds/bluemccns
Summary: a short drabble i wrote featuring ocs created by myself and a friend





	bloodlust

 the air is still and quiet save for the sound of a key in an old iron lock. around her, the smell of dust and the damp underground mingle. when she pushes the door open, it gives a squealing cry, almost as if it is a final warning to turn back. to run from the horrors that lie beyond. a new smell overpowers the old ones; the stench of decay. she does not recoil. one corner of her mouth turns upward to form a lopsided smile on full lips. carefully, she shuts the door behind her.   
  
the room is dark, lit only by a few torches lining the stone walls, and the sound of chains dragging along the ground is present. her smile turns into a grin, and she steps further into the darkness. behind her, the long black skirts of her dress glide along the floor and through the damp crimson glimmer of fresh blood.   
  
there is silence, and then the soft dragging of chains becomes a violent yanking as the source of the sound steps out straining into the firelight. she can see him fully now; the rippling muscles beneath fur, the glinting canines, and the menacing claws. he struggles against his restraints, foaming at the mouth and snapping his jaws.   
  
she reaches out and lets her fingers gently smooth over the fur around his ear despite his lunges at her.   
  
"i knew you would be happy to see me," she croons. he snarls, and her bubbling laughter fills the small chamber.   
  
the taunting sound of her giggling pulls a roar from the beast, and seconds later she feels pain ripping through her abdomen accompanied by the warm stickiness of blood pooling in the material of her corset. his claws are digging into her skin, and soon after, he sinks his teeth into her shoulder. she continues to pet him.   
  
"that hurts," she murmurs into his ear. it is not a scolding tone, but almost melodic, as if nothing is wrong. it is as easy as saying the sky is blue or the grass is green. it hurts. it is a matter of fact. they are close now, her nose nearly buried in the crook of his neck with how he is holding her, claws piercing her sides and teeth tearing into the skin left exposed by her dress. he doesn't rip anything off, just extracts his teeth and laps up the blood tricking down her collar bone. she laughs again.   
  
"good boy." 


End file.
